


To you : my Heart

by Milaley



Series: Heart, Body and Soul [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Hank Anderson, HK800!Hank, Human Connor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milaley/pseuds/Milaley
Summary: Connor has no idea at which Hank to point his gun at. One is the asshole that dragged him here at gunpoint and the other… well, the other is Connors partner, his friend, the android/man/person Connor has fallen for in the past few days, and boy he’s fallen hard! The last time he fell this hard for someone was in his senior year in high school for his substitute math teacher Mr. Robertson. He probably really does have a thing for older men.Reverse AU take on the scene in the CyberLife tower





	To you : my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and wrote it down in like 30 minutes and this is the result. Have fun!  
> Oh and English is not my mother tongue and I'm dyslexic, so there might be a few grammar/spelling mistakes even though everything is spellchecked like 4 times. just tell me if you find any, I promise I won't bite (unless you want me to :P)

Connor's hand is steady, his grip on the gun is tight and secure and doesn’t shake for one second. Adrenalin rushing through his veins

“Don’t move!” he says, pointing his gun first at the one and then at the other Hank. “one of you two is my partner and the other one is the piece of shit that dragged me here.”

He takes a deep breath, he has seen movies and read books with this scenario. Never in a million years would he have thought he would find himself such a situation. It only happened to the Heroes in SciFy or Fantasy novels. But then again his Partner is an Android so maybe he now is the protagonist of his own SciFy story.

 

“Ask us something, something only the real Hank would know,” the one on the left says

Well, that’s one way of doing it…

“How did we meet?” that one might be a bit too easy though.

“Jane’s diner, you were on your fourth coffee that night, we went to the scene of a homicide. The victim’s name was Carlos Ortiz” the Hank on the right says

“The fucker uploaded my memory” the Hank on the left mumbles and Connor's heart drops. Well, then not so easy after all.

He bites his lip, ok think… maybe going more personal might help “what’s my dog's name?”

“Penelope!” the one on the left says immediately “you named her after some Hacker in an old crime show!”

“I knew that to” the other Hank immediately says, and Connor has no idea anymore who to point the gun at.

 

One is the asshole that dragged him here at gunpoint and the other… well, the other is Connor's partner, his friend, the android/man/person Connor has fallen for in the past few days, and boy he’s fallen hard! The last time he fell this hard for someone was in his senior year in high school for his substitute math teacher Mr. Robertson. He probably really does have a thing for older men.

His heart aches, the thought of potentially shooting he Man he’s so desperately fallen in love with might be the most terrifying thing there is.

He swallows deeply and points the gun on the left Hank, the one who’s shown the most emotion so far so maybe…

 

“My mother, what’s her name”

The question echoes in the room, like waves of water in a pond when you drop a stone into it.

“Vanessa! Her name was Vanessa” the left Hank says and Connors grip on his gun falters for a moment “and you were 25 when she died. You came out as gay to your parents on new years eve and your dad wouldn’t accept it so he threw you out of the house, but your mother tried to mediate and followed you outside, she didn’t look as she crossed the street and the oncoming truck wasn’t able to stop anymore. I know your father and brother blame you for her death, I know you blame yourself and that’s the reason for why you constantly throw yourself headfirst into danger. But it wasn’t your fault Connor! It wasn’t your fault.”

Their eyes meet, and at this moment Connor knows. He knows the answer. Because only HIS Hank would know that, only his Hank would understand his emotions, would show his own emotions. Only his Hank, his beautiful, slightly grumpy, and deviant Hank would be able to say all of that.

 

Connor swallows.

 

“don’t listen to him, Connor! I would have said the exact same thing! I’m the true…”

A shot echoes through the hall. The false Hank falls down, bullet hole right between his eyes.

 

And Connor crashes. His hands start to shake, the gun falling from his grip, clattering as it hits the floor.

Connor crumbles, falling to his hands and knees, the terror of the past hours catching up to him as he heaves for air. And then there are broad and warm hands on his shoulders, pulling him up and into a tight, warm and _safe_ embrace.

“Hank” Connor all but sobs and buries his face in the android’s shoulder, hands clutching at his back like a drowning man caught in a storm.

“I’m here Connor, I’m here.” Hank, HIS Hank says and nuzzles his hair, pressing a kiss into his brown locks. Connor melts into his embrace, soaking up his touch, his warmth, his… his… love.

“I mean what I said. It wasn’t your fault Connor. If it was anyone’s fault, then it was your fathers for sending you away that night.” He pulls away a bit and cups Connor's face. His big hands capable of killing and destroying touching him so gently, holding his face as if he’s something precious, something worth protecting, worth loving.

“Please detective, try not to get yourself killed in the future, it would be of utter inconvenience! Especially since I worked so fucking hard on keeping you alive!”

And then the android leans down and kisses him. Well if that isn't fucking perfect. Connor closes his eyes and Kisses back, deepening it. 

When they pull apart Connor feels slightly breathless. He stares into Hanks blue eyes and smiles 

"Come on, finish what you came here for, I'll wait for you"

Hank smiles back, stands up and goes to wake up the androids and Connor watches from his place on the floor as the future unfolds around them.

**Author's Note:**

> well I hope that didn't suck too bad 
> 
> my twitter is @zeitwachterin I post art there and stuff about writing

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Good Life Doesn't Seem So Bad (Hankcon)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351378) by [majesticdragonair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair)




End file.
